


Three's the Charm

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Thor pulled off of Loki’s cock with a pop as he turned to look at his beautiful spider. “Yes, now would the gentleman behind me please fuck me.” Thor groaned out as Loki laughed before moaning when Thor swallowed back down on his cock.





	Three's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Gift fic for my wonderful friend at lavenderlotion who has had a very rough few days and wanted me to try my hand at poly. This fic is poly and if you don’t like it, don’t read it. This fic is unedited and I’m sorry for any mistakes.

Peter was stroking his fingers through Thor’s hair as he and Loki had Thor sandwiched between them. The movie they had on the T.V wasn’t very good and they had it on only for background noise as they cuddled against each other. Peter could barely hold himself together as Thor writhed around in bed, his ass constantly grinding against his bulge until his cock was rock hard and weeping precome.

“Would you want to have sex with us,” Peter asked as he looked at Loki for confirmation.

“Hell yes,” Thor breathed out as he leaned in to kiss Peter. He felt so happy that he still asks even though they’ve been in this relationship for a few weeks now. 

Peter let his hands glide down Thor’s soft hair and rake down his back. He held Thor’s ass in his hands and squeezed gently as he saw Loki palm Thor’s little cock through the front of his pajamas.

Thor was moaning between the onslaught of gentle and rough touches to his ass and cock. When both Loki and Peter began sucking bruises against his neck he came in his pajamas with a whine.

“Did you come for us, little one” Loki snickered as he stroked Thor’s sensitive cock. Thor just whined in response as he felt Peter pull of his pajamas from under the comforter.

“Get on all fours. We’re about to make you feel good baby,” Peter whispered as he nibbled Thor’s earlobe.

As Thor got up on his hands and knees, Peter got behind him. His hands spreading Thor’s ass open, as he stared at the pink star in front of him and licked his lips. Thor looked absolutely beautiful like this and Loki looked just as hungry for Thor’s body as Peter did. Peter spit Thor’s hole and then began to lick across it, Thor moaned with every lick and light munch that Peter did.

Loki cupped Thor’s chin in his hand with the light stroke of his finger across Thor’s lip, he lined his cock in front of Thor’s mouth, letting his cock slide into the wet heat. Thor was slowly going further down Loki’s large cock until he started to gag on it and hearing Loki moan above him. The pleasure of it making him moan and with Peter eating him out, he felt like he would come again but he was holding himself back waiting for Peter to be inside him.

“Okay baby, do you still want to keep going?” Peter asked nervously, scared that they might be going to fast and pushing Thor for more than he might be willing.

Thor pulled off of Loki’s cock with a pop as he turned to look at his beautiful spider. “Yes, now would the gentleman behind me please fuck me.” Thor groaned out as Loki laughed before moaning when Thor swallowed back down on his cock.

Peter brought out the lube and smeared some of the cool lotion on his fingers as he slowly inserted one into Thor’s ass watching as his hole stretched around his finger as he slowly pressed inwards. When the first finger felt no resistance, he started two fingers with two becoming three and three slowly becoming four. Thor becoming a moaning and writhing mess between Peter’s fingers and sucking on Loki’s cock.

Peter lubed up his cock as he watched the two men he loved in pure ecstasy, he lined up his cock with Thor’s hole and slowly pushed in. He gave Thor time to adjust to each centimeter until all 23 centimeters were inside Thor, all three of them moaning as Thor bottomed out and Peter began a slow pace.

Peter began pounding into Thor, his lips sliding up and down Loki’s cock at a blinding speed, Peter’s fingers wrapping around Thor’s tiny cock as he started moving his hand up and down. Thor came with a cry as drops of cum sprayed onto Loki’s leg. Loki groaned as he came in Thor’s mouth with Thor sucking down every drop. Peter moaning as he came inside of Thor, the two collapsing into the bed as Loki got up to get a rag and clean them all off before getting back under the covers.

“What a wonderful way to end the day,” Loki sighed as he wrapped his arms around his two men as they began to doze off with smiles on all of their faces. Each of them curling into each other for the familiar affectionate touch they all craved as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
